


Get Around Boy

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas gets in over his head, Cas hates shoes, Cas loves being naked, Cas loves drugs, Cas loves licking pussy, Cas loves sucking dick, Consent, Crowley making deals, Cunnilingus, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Gay Sex, High School, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mental Coercion, Multi, No Monsters except the human kind, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reform School, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, underage sexual acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Cas is sent to a reform school as his last-ditch effort for him to get himself sorted out.  He finds ways to entertain himself and others.  If he gets caught he will be sent to a juvenile mental ward because his parents are tired of bailing his deviant arse out of trouble.
Relationships: Castiel/Bartholomew, Castiel/Crowley, Castiel/Dean, Castiel/Lucifer, Castiel/Meg, Castiel/Others - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Lucifer, Ms. Raphael, Meg

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at a light and fluffy PWP. Things can change... let's see how long it takes before things go dark.

Cas' knees hurt, he has been at this for what seems like hours. His jaw aches having been open around Luc's dick for so long. He wishes he would come already. The bell is going to ring soon and they will both be late for class. He is startled when Luc grabs his hair with both hands and tries to shove himself down Cas' throat. He attempts to swallow when the door is opened.

Luc scrambles back trying to pull up his pants and Cas is struggling to stand, wiping his face with his hands.

"Both of you come with me." An authoritative voice orders.

Cas looks up to see Mr. Uriel, one of the history teachers here at the Angel's Wings Prep and Reform School, holding Luc by the arm. He is a huge black man who is a strict disciplinarian. Cas follows with his head down.

"Ms. Raphael, there is something you should know." Mr. Uriel looks most upset as he stands in front of the director/principal in her office. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uriel. What seems to be the issue?" Ms. Raphael is a beautiful and pleasant black woman that no one with any sense of self preservation would ever cross.

"I caught these two engaged in sexual activities in the storage closet." Mr. Uriel frowns at Luc and Cas. "I am told that Lucifer Morningstar threatened Castiel Stevens with harm if he did not accommodate."

"I did no such thing! That’s a damn lie!" Luc shouts, his face flush with anger.

Ms. Raphael holds up her hands. "Please sit." She gestures to the chairs. "Please, Mr. Uriel, tell me where you heard such an accusation?"

"When I was doing my usual count at lunch, I noticed two students missing." He raised his hands indicating each of the boys sitting on either side of him. "Ms. Megan told me, and I quote, 'Luc dragged Cassie to the storage closet for a blowie or a beat down.' I went to the closet and saw them in the act of fellatio."

"I can't help it if the fag wants my dick." Luc is laughing but sobers at the hard look Ms. Raphael gives him. "I didn't threaten him, he begged for it."

Cas cannot do anything but stare, his nails digging crescents onto his palms. He holds his breath until his face is beet red.

Ms. Raphael asks, "Castiel, is this true? Did Lucifer threaten you?"

Cas lets out his breath, nearly panting, and looks at her. He glances at Luc and sees anger. He shivers as he nods. "No?"

Ms. Raphael gives a knowing smile. "Please rephrase, I don't think I heard you correctly?"

Cas looks down at his hands in his lap trying to relax them as tears form in his eyes. "He said he would break my jaw if I did not blow him." He sinks down in his seat.

"Okay, I understand. Please sit up straight. Lucifer you have one week," says Ms. Raphael. "Mr. Uriel, please escort Lucifer to the Silent Room."

For some reason every kid here is scared shitless of the Silent Room. Cas has heard all kinds of wild stories floating around. The latest is once a student is in there, each of the teachers get to take out their frustrations by administering their own favorite punishment: whips, chains, paddles, needles, red hot pokers, and the list goes on. Everyone seems to know someone who has been in there. However, Cas cannot find a single person who has ever actually set foot in the Silent Room. But then again, he has only been here two weeks.

"No fair! You're taking the word of a newbie over me?" Luc stands, hands clenched in fists.

Ms. Raphael stands, leaning over her desk, eyes narrowed. "I am taking the word of one of my students who is being bullied by another. You, Lucifer Morningstar, have just earned yourself another week in the Silent Room. And when you get out, you will have extra tasks to perform until I am certain you are no longer a threat to any of the other students under my care. Or I can call the police and have you arrested for sexual assault on a minor. The fact that you are both sixteen is inconsequential. I am sure you understand the ramifications?"

Luc shrinks back under the sheer force of Ms. Raphael's quiet words. He sits, nodding. "Yes, Ms. Raphael."

Ms. Raphael stands up straight and smiles pleasantly, straightening out her suit jacket. "Castiel, please see the nurse on duty."

They are dismissed and Cas hurries to the nurse's office. He doesn't know what he is getting checked for, but he is there. Nurse Chapel is nice and professional. She draws blood, checks his vitals, and takes a urine sample.

"I will send your results to Ms. Raphael. I have set up the counselor." Nrs. Chapel hands him an appointment card as she waves goodbye.

Later that evening Cas finds out Luc will have to do his schoolwork plus punishment in the Silent Room. He feels bad for Luc, but not enough to tell the truth. Luc should have been more careful and threatened him just in front of his buddies. Cas chuckles to himself, Luc needs to get out of the closet. He remembers his first day here and Luc cornered him in the library. That didn't go well for him as Cas had him in a sleeper hold in five seconds flat.

***

"If all you wanted was a blowie, you could have just asked," whispers Cas as he licks the angry boy's ear.

"Fuck you," Luc says, his struggles growing weaker. 

"Not yet." Cas grabs Luc's left hand and flips him around, pulling back hard on two fingers. Luc gasps and is falling to his knees, but Cas holds him up. He presses Luc against the bookshelf. Cas holds firm while letting his free hand travel south. He plays with Luc's nipple through the uniform shirt and then slides his hand down to the distinctive bulge in the boy's pants. "But you want to."

"Get off me," gasps Luc, his eyes fluttering. His protests become fainter as Cas works him. "Stop… fag."

"You don't want anyone to know you like dick." Cas smirks when Luc's eyes fly open. "Settle down, I'll play." Cas kisses him, surprises he let him. He is amused that Luc doesn't push him away when he lets go of his fingers. Instead Luc has his hands in his hair, on his back, and is grabbing his arse. Cas pulls back, licking his lips.

"I'll keep your secret. All I ask if you don't hit me too hard. Make it a good show and I'll blow you." Cas winks at Luc whose eyes are dilated and his lips kiss swollen. Cas kisses him again when he nods frantically. “Oh, and keep your cronies off me.” He kisses down Luc’s neck. “This is just for you.” He is unbuckling Luc’s belt. “Keep watch and act the part.”

Cas kneels and undoes Luc's pants. He pulls out his hard-on and licks it. He puts his mouth over the head and holds Luc's hands to his head as he slides down Luc's dick. He begins to move up and down, swirling his tongue, and pries off Luc's hands. He leans back with a frown. 

"Dude, you're forcing me." He raises an eyebrow. 

Luc’s eyes widen and pulls Cas’ head to his dick.

Smiling, Cas resumes. This time when he resists Luc gets rough. Cas enjoys the control of role-play. He hadn’t played this before and is liking the rough treatment. It takes forever, but the boy finally comes and pushes Cas away from him. Luc storms off after 'kicking' Cas. Cas made a show of wiping his mouth and limping away where his boys can see. For the next two weeks Luc ‘beat’ Cas and drug him to a secluded place like that storage closet. Azazel and Alistair were supposed to be keeping watch.  _ Bastards _ .

Cas enjoys giving head. At sixteen he has a few girlfriends, determined to be normal. But it was at his last place where this one boy taught him that being gay could be fun and not to be ashamed. Plus the joys of sucking dick. He misses Balthazar. 

_ Why did I have to be transferred here? Oh yeah, got kicked out, duh.  _ He scratched absently at his arms and his fingers twitched. Balthazar introduced him to a lot of things. He wishes he could at least have a cigarette.

***

After one of his sessions with Dr. Troi, Cas is running, darting past students, and ducking teachers. Soon he is outside searching for a hiding place. He grabs a bag and dashes for the garden. Here he bends down to pull weeds while watching Az and Al run around and get in trouble for disrupting the other students. 

The garden is a part of the reform to get students interested in different things besides drugs and gangs and shit. Cas thinks most of the crap was lame, but he did actually like gardening, watching the things grow he planted. Today he is glad for the cover. He has almost successfully avoided Luc’s cronies for a whole day. 

After thirty minutes getting lost in actively weeding around the tomatoes, Cas drags himself to the far corner and sees someone sitting under the shade of an oak tree. She is smirking at him as he loosens his tie (really why did they insist on stupid ties?) and untucks and unbutton his now dirty white shirt to cool off.

"Hey," says Cas to a dark haired girl. "You're Megan, right?" He kicks off his stupid dress shoes and pulls off his socks.  _ Oh yeah that feels better. _

"Hey, yourself," she replied, her smirk never leaves her face. "it’s Meg, Cassie.” She waved at his legs. “And please don’t stop on my account."

Cas laughed fanning his shirt, sweat has it sticking to his skin uncomfortably. "Just Cas, please.” He sits down beside her and leans back on the tree. 

She was pretty with a round face and a shapely body. She has already removed her tie and unbuttoned her white shirt down almost to her bra.

"Okay, Cas. So Uriel saved you yesterday?" Meg slips a cigarette from under her blue and green plaid skirt. Their uniforms were so cliché.

Cas eyes latch on as he pulls off his shirt unable to stand it any more. "If you want to call it that. More like interrupted. Luc spewed cum all over." He laughs remembering him still ejaculating while trying to stuff it back in his pants.

Meg frowns. "You mean you weren't getting the shit beat out of you?" She lit her fag and takes a long drag.

"Hell no. He tried to get me in the library on my first day, but I know a trick or three. Been in the system long enough to defend myself." Cas can not stop staring. "Can I have a hit?"

Meg looks at her cigarette. "You can have the whole thing you spill." 

Cas looks into her eyes, slowly licking his lips. "I can make you feel really good, if you can get me a pack."

Meg stares back for a moment, she puts the cigarette in his mouth and says, "Prove it."

Cas inhales, closing his eyes as the nicotine hits his lungs. He hands it back and stands to look around. Satisfied, he gets to his knees between her legs and says, "Relax." He slides her boring white panties down to her knees. He ducks under her knees to her skirt. He winks and lifts the material and sniffs her pubic hair to find out if she is clean. She smells of institutional soap and something musky and a touch floral. He slips his hands under her butt, guiding her down and towards him. Cas licks experimentally and hears her gasp. Smiling, he continues.

He favors her clitoris with attention before licking down her labia and finally her vulva. She is wet and writhing a little above him. Cas licks her vulva, tasting her slick on his tongue, he sticks it into her vagina and is amused at her gasp. He favors her with several more licks and moves back up to her clitoris. He slides his left hand over, sucks his fingers clean from weeding, and fingers her vulva, wetting them. He can feel her pulling his hair, but not to stop, but as direction.

"Fuck, this feels… ugh!" Her words are breathy and hitched.

Cas takes that moment to push in a finger. He feels her arch her back. He wiggles his finger around and slides in another all he is while he is licking her clitoris. He thrusts in and out of her, not too rough, and he can tell she would be wild in bed. He hits a spot inside her that causes Meg to whine, dig her heels in, and pushes his head down harder. He knows what will happen next. Within moments she is bucking, jerking, and moaning. When she slows down, Cas sits up and grins.

"You fucking fucker." Meg is gasping looking totally wrecked. She pulls a pack of cigarettes from a hidden pocket under her skirt and hands it over. It is almost full. “You keep doing that and you will have all the cigarettes you want.” She is rubbing her arms and brushing her hair from her face.

"This makes me very happy." Cas makes a show of licking his lips and sucking her slick off his fingers. He wipes off his mouth and chin then helps her with her panties. Pulling out a fag he sits down beside her and asks, "Got a light?"

"You tell me what happened." Meg is smoothing out her hair.

"Fine,” says Cas, rolling his eyes, “but you can't tell anyone or I will get the shit beat out of me. Well more than I already am." He eyes her until she nods and lights his cigarette with a match. "Luc is so far in the closet, it's not even funny. We've been hooking up since day one. He makes a show of 'beating' on me and I ‘give in’. We kiss while I jerk him off or I blow him, that’s his favorite. He is so repressed it takes him a while to relax enough to come. That is why we got caught." He blew smoke up into the tree.

Meg laughs. "I won't say anything next time. Some helpless lamb I thought you were." She smirks when he gives a contented sigh.

"I wish this was something stronger." Cas looks at fag and takes another drag.

Meg stands, brushing off the grass and dirt. "You need to talk to Ash. He spends most of his time in the boy's dorm basement, hacking into corporations. And don't try your charms on him. He deals only in cash." She is buttoning her shirt and tying her tie.

"Great," says Cas, hot boxing he rest of his fag before stuffing it out. He buries the butt and stands with Meg. "I have no funds." He pulls on his shirt, buttoning it, and stuffs the tie in his pocket. He grabs his socks and shoes along with the weeding bag and they start walking back to the shed.

"Go find Lilith. She's Luc's girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" Cas is confused, but then again so did he, he remembers with a shrug.

"Yeah, she is loaded, but has sticky fingers. That's why she's here." Meg shifts her bag of weeds. "I happen to know she hooks up with Bela."

"What?” Cas takes her bag.

“Thanks. Ugh, I still smell like smoke.” She sniffs her shirt. “Anyway, her bed is right next to mine. When they think everyone is asleep, Bela sneaks in from her room and they get it on. They are not as quiet as they think.” Meg rolls her eyes. “Use a little blackmail and that tongue of yours and I’ll bet she will give you money. Especially now that Luc is in lock up.”

Cas hums at this and makes a mental note to talk to Lilith.


	2. Dr. Troi, Lilith, Ash, Tessa, Meg, Luc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks to his counselor, starts a knitting club, spends time with Lilith, buys weed from Ash, smokes with Meg, and talks to Luc after he gets out of the Silent Room.

Cas hates talking to counselors. Ms. Raphael signed him up for two sessions a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays, for the next month to help with his ‘trauma.’ Dr. Troi is a nice doctor, definitely pretty with lots of dark curly hair, and lots of empathy, but so invasive. 

"How are you dealing with your classes? I see you got a C in Algebra this week." 

Cas mentally shakes his head to stop staring at her cleavage. He can just see the black lace peak out when she leans forward.

"Fine," he looks down at his hands in his lap. His dick is being a traitorous bastard and he is trying to hide his semi. _We're gay, remember? But look at the lace curving around… stop it! Gay!_

Cas turns towards the windows and says, "I am coping."

"Remember Castiel, none of what happened was your fault." She places a hand on his knee.

Cas jerks around, smiling inwardly when she snatches her hand back. He knows all the tricks. He blinks several times before he says quietly, "I know and I keep repeating what you told me. ‘It is over and I am safe’."

"That's right. No one should force you to do anything you don't want to do." Dr. Troi smiles warmly.

Cas nods with a straight face. "Can I ask for something? Something that helped me in the past."

"What is it, Castiel?" She is receptive but guarded.

"Well," says Cas, fidgeting in his seat. "My Grandmother taught me to knit and, well, I miss it. It always calms me and helps me center myself." Totally lying through his teeth, he looks down at his hands clenched tight in his lap, nails digging into his palms. "It reminds me of her." He looks up with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Castiel, I think that could be arranged." Her smile is brighter now.

"And maybe I could teach some other students? I know I have music, which I am horrible at, and gardening for my reform, but I…" He blinks several times to seem like he is trying not to cry. "It might help me make friends?"

Dr. Troi stands and goes to her desk. "I am sure I can work something out. If you could give me a list?"

Cas stands, smiling through some tears he lets fall. He wipes his face with a tissue she hands him. "I’ll get you a list, and an hour a day after classes would be perfect. It is just enough time for beginners."

***

A couple of days later Lilith corners Cas in an empty classroom. She is as nice as a rampaging Kodiak, which is expected.

“You got my boyfriend put in the damn Silent Room for two fucking weeks, you faggot!” She practically hisses at him. She does slap him hard.

“I didn’t, I mean it was… he is so rough.” Cas looked down, trying for contrite. He looks up at her through his hair, not raising his head. “But it takes one to know one.”

Her eyes go wide for a second and she grabs his arm, pulling him into the girls' bathroom down the hall. Lilith locks the door and rounds on him. “What are you talking about?”

Cas makes a show of taking out a cigarette. “I happen to know you have been enjoying some special time with a certain female.”

"What did you say?" She growls at him and shoves him against the wall. Cas allows it, smirking.

“Bela Talbot?” Cas nearly laughs at her shock. 

She stumbles back as if struck. She narrows her eyes at him. “What did that bitch tell you?”

“I know you like your pussy licked, but she is never as good as Luc?” Cas lights his fag, opens the window, and blows smoke outside. “And Luc doesn’t do it as much as you would like.”

Lilith frowns but shakes her head. She crosses her arms. “What’s it to you?”

“I need money.” Bingo, his bluff might just pay off. 

“So?” Lilith turns to the mirrors and fuses with her face and hair.

“You give me money and I’ll give you the best orgasm you had in your life.”

She rounds on him slapping him hard. “I will not fuck you! You basta--”

Cas catches her wrist as she tries to slap him again. He removes his fag and blows smoke into her face. While she is coughing he says, “I don’t want to fuck you, I don’t swing that way. What I want is money. I have a very talented tongue and I know how to use it.” 

He licks her neck lightly and gently sucks on her earlobe deftly removing her earring. He breathes softly as he whispers, “I can make you see stars and hear angels sing.” 

He releases her wrist, hands her the earring, and brushes a feather-like kiss on her lips. “All I ask for is some pocket change. Twenty bucks and nobody will ever know, plus you get to have some fun.”

“Are you blackmailing me?” Her indignation is not quite there as Lilith looks in wonder, feeling her earlobe.

“No, I am prostituting myself.” Cas winks at her, inhales one last drag before crushing the cigarette out, and leaving.

***

On Friday Lilith demands he meets her before the evening meal in her dorm room. He counters with room 123. She reluctantly agrees. He nods to a very angry girl he assumes is Bela Talbot and he goes in. Lilith is standing in the middle of the room looking disgusted.

"It's the new Knitting Club room." Cas laughs at her scowl. "What? You'd rather it be called the Cunnilingus or Fellatrix Room?"

"What?" Lilith asks angrily. 

Cas rolls his eyes. "Going down, eating out, licking pussy."

"Shut up." She looks around. “I don’t like it, I am not paying.” She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

“What’s with Jealous Janet outside?” asks Cas, kneeling in front of her.

“Lookout. I'm not stupid. She’ll let me know if anyone is coming.”

“Besides you? The door does lock.” Cas winks and chuckles at her scowl. “Anyway, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to pay.”

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Lilith sits down on one of the silly bean bag chairs leans back.

“Do you want breast play?” Cas asks, removing his tie and shirt. He smiles at her admiring appraisal. "You have to tell me what you want," he says.

“Okay, and yes a little,” she says quietly, looking away.

Cas nods. She likes it a lot and he bets Luc doesn’t give it to her. He knew she liked it because Meg told him Bela spends a lot of time on them. He unties her tie and unbuttons her shirt. Cas starts licking down her neck to her cleavage. Gently he opens and pushes down her shirt. Suppressing a frown at her tan utilitarian bra, he starts to unhook it. It’s not pretty and lacy like he imagined. _Everything is School issue. Ugh._ He may be gay, but he loves breasts in lacy bras.

She helps slide off her bra once he has it unhooked and resumes her position. Cas resumes his licking of her skin. He carefully kisses around her areolas of each breast and suckles the nipples. He smiles as she gasps softly, again he may be gay but he loves sucking tits and the sounds girls make when he does it. He spends the same amount of time on each before moving lower. Under Lilith’s skirt, he is happy to see her panties have been removed. He dives in with more enthusiasm. As with Meg, he experimentally licks and sucks adjusting his movements to her reactions. She tastes different than Meg, more perfumey than musky, less sweet. 

Cas takes his time, moving up and down from her clitoris, labia, and vulva to her breasts. She is lying back on the bed, her knees up, and actively positioning him. He fingers her while suckling and penetrates her with two fingers when he licks her clitoris. There is just a minute protest before she is moaning again. He suckles her breast as he thrusts into her with his fingers. She likes this a lot. He has just moved down to her clitoris again when she comes. Her moans are stifled by her hand, but her movements are not. She bucks, wiggles, kicks, and digs her fingernails in his back. He winces at the pain yet ignores it until she has fallen back, boneless.

“Shit,” she gasps, panting to catch her breath.

He leans on an elbow beside her, looking down at her as he licks his fingers. “I told you.”

“Fuck me, that was…” Her eyes keep closing as little tremors make her jerk.

“Worth it,” says Cas, licking her nipple again.

“Too bad you can’t suck on both at the same time.” Lilith pushes him away. “Stop it, you earned your money," she says, pulling a twenty from her shirt pocket.

Cas stuffs the bill into his pants pocket. “Next time Bela can join and you can have whomever on top and bottom.” He winks at her and pulls on his shirt.

***

The next week Cas scores a bag of weed from Ash. That dude is a weird one. He hacked into some major institutions and was banned from the internet for like twenty years. However, he built a computer out of stuff he found at the school and is currently in a battle against someone named Queen of Moondoor. Many curses are hurled at the computer screen while Cas makes his transactions. Ash barely answers any of Cas’ questions, but he is able to get that Ash could score him some coke or oxy in the next couple of weeks. It would cost him a whole lot more, Ash would let him know.

He hopes Luc is not in too foul of a mood when he is let out in three days. The past week and a half have been kind of weird without him. But the word has spread about the Knitting Club and Cas is busy three days a week. Dr. Troi set him up on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from 4:00 to 5:00. He gets a few who want to knit, so he has to go to the library to actually learn how. The others want something else.

"That's right, yarn over then pull through. Like this. Careful with your tension." Cas demonstrates in his piece as he instructs two girls, Becky and Thera. They are making scarves in the knit and purl stitches until he can figure out the more complicated stuff. He does find knitting to be relaxing. Who knew his lame-ass suggestion would actually be fun?

When the door opens Cas looks up to see another girl walk in. Cas stands and goes over to her noting her tie was dangling loose.

"We have already started, but if you would like to join?" asks Cas with a raised eyebrow. “Or would you like to wait for the next session?”

"I am looking for Steve?" She is nervous, looking from him to the other girls and back.

"He will be here for the 4:30 session." Cas ushers her in. "Please look at the yarn and pick the color you want."

Dr. Troi also stocked the room with several skeins of yarn in a rainbow of colors and multiple sets of needles in two different sizes, 8 and 10. Cas is practicing with forest green yarn and size 10 needles.

The two who are learning pack up taking their work with them at 4:25. Cas walks them to the door and tapes a sign up stating he has to step away but please wait until he returns.

"I like this shade of blue." The girl turns to Cas.

"It's a nice color. How would you like me to help you?" 

"I want you to help me feel good." She smiles wantonly at him.

Cas steps up close to her but does not touch. "First, how old are you?"

She pouts. "I'm seventeen."

"Try again." Cas crosses his arms.

Her face falls. "Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in three months," she says hopefully. 

Cas smiles. "You're fine. I don't do anyone under fifteen. Now," he says, rubbing her arms, "what did you bring for trade?" He found out early that not all kids had money, but a lot were on some sort of prescription drugs they were willing to part with.

She pulls out a baggie of pills. "Gabapentin." She is about to explain but stops when Cas takes them.

"What's your name?" Cas guides her to the pallets on the floor.

"Tessa." She blushes.

"Don't worry, Tessa, I will make you feel good. There are four rules we must adhere to. One, you have to be fifteen or older; two, you may remove only the amount of clothing you feel comfortable with; three, you have to tell me what you like and don’t like, either verbally or nonverbally; four, I will stop at any time, just say ‘stop’." Cas unbuttons his shirt. “I will not do anything without your explicit consent. Oh, one caveat, I can refuse to do anything I do not like. Consent goes both ways.”

All transactions go this way. The girls who come around, ten so far, he asks the questions and gives his guidelines, and Cas gives them mind-blowing orgasms with his mouth or fingers. He has yet to have anyone ask for sex, which he is glad, he would rather have boys. 

And Cas doesn't always meet them in the Knitting Room. As long as their places are discreet, Cas doesn't care. He enjoys all the engagements. 

Also during the time Luc has been away, Cas is caught three times by Al and Az. Those were painful experiences. Their last encounter, a new boy named Crowley says he is now in charge and will ‘deal’ with Cas. _Whatever that means._ Nothing is broken or permanently damaged, but he hurt, as expected.

***

The evening before Luc is to be set free finds Cas sitting up in the attic of the boys’ dorm sharing a blunt with Meg. They are both shirtless to avoid most of the smoke clinging to their clothes and because it's damn hot in the attic despite the four windows being open and being after seven. Cas has let Meg blow him for a joint, though to be honest, he would have just given it to her. She is good, but he misses the feel of rough hands and stubble on pubescent boys’ faces scratching his thighs. 

“So, you have a regular customer with Lilith?” Meg takes a drag and holds it.

“Yeah, I offered to let Bela join. Lilith loves her tits sucked.” Cas inhales when Meg blows the smoke into his mouth. He holds it for a minute and exhales. “I got another who has shown up three times. Girl named Meg, but she has short blond hair." Cas laughs. "But damn, I wish boys would come round. Where are all the fucking fags? Luc cannot be the only one.”

“Well, it’s not a popular thing here. This is a religious institution and all. Homosexuality is frowned upon, don’t you know,” says Meg watches Cas unbutton and unzip his pants. “Burn in hell and all that shit.”

He pulls out his half-hard dick and strokes it. “Luc will be out tomorrow. I wonder if he will beat the crap out of me?” Cas laughs and licks his hand for more lube. 

“Probably not after the Silent Room. Also, you heard the rumors of how you got him locked up because he forced you to blow him. That’s probably one of the reasons no closet fags are approaching you.” She puts her hand up her skirt. “Do you have to do that?”

Cas smiles lazily at her. “Weed makes me horny. I am imagining it’s Helmsworth trying to get me off.”

"Which one?” She shifts next to him.

“Does it matter?”

Meg laughs with him. “Here, let me.” She grabs his hand and shoves it into her panties, plain white utilitarian panties ( _what did this place have against lace?_ ), and she takes hold of his dick.

“Not the same,” Cas says, fingering her wet pussy.

“Shut up.” Meg takes a drag on the blunt he hands her. “I’ll wear gardening gloves next time.”

“Find me a boy to fuck me and I’ll go down on you every day.” 

“You practically do already.” She sighs.

Cas closes his eyes imagining Thor taking him roughly over a table while he screams. “Yeah…”

“Maybe the new boy will. Name’s Dean and he looks hot.” Meg is panting.

“Haven’t heard of him.” Cas grunts and is close. “Wait.” He pulls his hand out of her panties.

“Started on Monday. A real hothead.” Meg groans. “Already has detention.” 

Cas gets up on his knees and aims. A few more strokes and they both laugh as his cum shoots out the window and rains down.

“One day someone’s going to figure out what that is.” Meg wipes her hand on his pants.

“Maybe,” says Cas pulling the last drag out of the tiny blunt. He shotguns into Meg’s mouth before he pulls off her panties to finish her with his tongue.

***

Cas does his best to avoid Luc for the first few days after he is out, but he makes a point to hunt him down. He finds Luc sitting in the library reading a book. He looks tired when Cas sits down across from him.

“Hey Luc,” says Cas. He has to bend down to get him to look at him.

“Hey,” Luc responds listlessly. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Luc stares at his book.

“You don’t look fine.” Cas can tell he is not reading.

Luc looks up at him, his eyes vacant, and says robotically, “I’m fine. I have been reformed and I apologize for hurting you. I hope you have recovered from my bullying.”

Cas reaches across the table to grab his hand, but Luc quickly pulls it back, terror crossing his face.

“Mustn’t touch anyone without their consent.” Luc stands and leaves the library.

_What the hell?_


	3. Lilith, Bela, Ash, Crowley, Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes use of the Knitting Room with Lilith and Bela, smokes weed with Meg, discusses a deal with Crowley, helps Ash get some new supplies, and gets more than he bargained for with Cole.

Wednesdays 4:30 knitting sessions are for Lilith and she finally invited Bela. She has Cas is suckling her breasts while Bela is down below. He doesn’t mind. If this is what she wants, he will give it to her, as long as she pays. She is one of two girls that pay him in cash. He raises when Lilith pulls his hair.

“I want you to fuck me,” she whispers in his ear before biting it.

“I can’t, no condom.” Cas is glad about that.

“Don’t care.” She laughs softly.

“You will if you have my mutant baby.” He kisses her neck making her wiggle.

She laughs and reaches for her skirt. She pulls out a package. A condom. Cas laughs and proceeds to pull off his pants. While he is rolling on the condom, they have rearranged so Bela is now kissing Lilith. Despite his first brush of a kiss when they first met, he never actively kisses any of the girls. Not that he doesn't like it, he would rather not initiate. He gets between her legs, raises her knees, and wets himself with her slick. He pushes in feeling the satisfying warmth and tightness. Not a boy's arse, but it feels good. Cas’ imagination is running overtime to keep his erection. He thrusts slowly while Bela and Lilith suck faces like they are dying for each other’s lungs.

They writhe around for a bit until Lilith has Cas lay while she slides back onto his dick backward. He holds onto her waist while she moves up and down. Bela has to keep up while licking her clitoris. This is something he never thought would be possible. He does his best to keep up while Lilith and Bela go after it. He does like this position better, reminds him of fucking Balth.

They finally end up with Cas lying prone, Lilith riding him, and Bela sitting on his face while he licks her. Lilith and Bela do their touching, kissing, and sucking. Lilith comes first, then Bela, and finally Cas. He had to admit, he feels pretty good. Sex is sex, after all, no matter who it is.

Lilith gives him a hundred and tells him to stay the hell away from her. Cas smirks and heads for the showers. He is standing under the spray thinking about the drugs he could buy as soon as Ash got back to him. The showers were separated by short walls so he isn’t worried about showing off his junk, not like it would matter anyway. He would walk naked through the halls if he could.

Cas finishes and sees a blond-haired boy several stalls over soaping up. He would like to stay and watch but decides it would be better if he left. No need to be thought of as a perv. He is laying in his bunk when someone comes in. He is on the top so he watches the boy move by moonlight to the bunk furthest from the door. Cas wonders if it is the new boy, Dean.

***

Cas needs keys. Ash has gotten him some coke but will not trade until he gets some keys to some rooms for parts. He tells Cas that Cole has all the keys to the whole school. So Cas makes it his mission to find this Cole and get these keys. He finds out from Meg Cole is a student on janitorial duties.

“You know how you get a choice as to what stupid ass things you get to do for reform? Well, Cole got assigned. A lot of students get assigned now that I think about it. Anyway, he got assigned janitorial because he doesn’t work well with others. Speaking of, have you talked to Dean?” Meg was pulling on her shirt after sunning with Cas in the attic.

Cas likes to be naked and Meg makes it easy to engage in that activity without being weird about it. He is also getting dressed. “No, not really. He is in a few of my classes but won’t give me the time of day.”

“He pretty much told me to fuck off. He is a major dick. If he doesn’t watch out he will be in the Silent Room.” 

They laugh still feeling their high from their latest blunt. Cas left her as she went off to have supper in the dining hall. He chucks his shoes in his cubby in the dorm, pops a couple of random pills, and goes to find Cole. Most likely he is cleaning the classrooms now that school is over for the day. He is making his way to the class building when he is stopped.

“Oy, Castiel.”

Cas rolls his eyes. No one but teachers and Crowley call him that. He stops and waits. There is no use putting it off any longer.

“Haven’t you had me beat enough for Luc?” Cas fidgets, wanting to pull out a cigarette, but he left those up in the attic. 

“Ah, now, why must you always bring up violence?” Crowley looks quite sharp in the school uniform, always fresh and neatly pressed.

Cas looks down at his untucked rumpled shirt, loose tie, and bare feet. Oh well, not everyone was a fashion model.

“What do you want?” Cas tries to act indifferent, but Crowley makes him nervous. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, fingering the bills he brought to pay off Cole.

“I want to make you a proposition, a deal, as it were.” Crowley circles him like a predator. 

Cas feels like a mouse to his cat, even though he is almost three inches taller than the bully.

“Where are your cronies? Aren’t you afraid I might beat you myself?” Cas huffs, knowing he would never do that. 

“Now, now, I left the Hellhounds in their pens. I don’t need them with you, now do I, Castiel?” Crowley smiles and Cas feels trapped.

Cas shuffles from foot to foot. “What do you want?”

“I want you, Castiel.”

“What?” Cas stares, not understanding.

“I want you.” Crowley is now standing in front of Cas trailing his fingers along his arms.

Cas shrugs and takes a step back. “What makes you think I want to be with you?”

“Lucifer.” Crowley follows Cas and sets a hand on his chest. “We had a nice talk after he got out. He told me about your arrangement. How he ‘forced’ you to be with him. He is sorry, by the way, for treating you so badly.” The fake sentiment turns Cas' stomach.

“Whatever. Not interested.” Cas tries to step away but is held by Crowley’s hands on his upper arms. For a short guy, he is strong. 

“I am sure you will change your mind. Alistair and Azazel are very interested in the outcome of our conversation tonight.” Crowley lets go and takes a step back himself.

“Whatever,” Cas says with a catch in his voice. He has not enjoyed their visits. They fought dirtier than he did and they were quite a team. His ribs were still tender and he has several fading bruises after their latest encounter.

Crowley brushed his fingers across Cas’ bruised jaw. “You think about it.” He reaches around and grabs Cas by the hair and pulls him into a violent kiss. 

Cas pushes back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Stay the fuck away from me. I choose my partners and you will never be one of them.”

“Not if you are suddenly without 'partners.'” Crowley smirks at Cas’ shock. “Oh, I know about your ‘Knitting Club.’ And with a few words from me, you could become the new pariah of this institution.”

“What? How?” Cas didn’t mean to say anything, but he is startled. He has no idea Crowley has that kind of pull.  _ He's bluffing, he has to be. _

“Castiel, a magician never gives away his secrets. Now, do we have an agreement?” 

“I have guidelines,” says Cas quietly, knowing he is cornered.

“Here is the contract.” Crowley hands Cas an envelope. “Please read, sign, and get it back to me no later than the end of, let's say next week.” Crowley stands smiling like the King of Cas’ personal Hell. 

Cas takes the envelope and walks away, his face burning as Crowley laughs.

***

“Hello, are you Cole?” Cas walks over to the older boy mopping the fourth-floor hallway.

“Yeah. Students are not allowed up here after hours,” says Cole dryly, not stopping his work.

“I heard you have keys to all the rooms in all the buildings here.” Cas puts on his best smile.

“Yeah, so?” Cole doesn’t look at him.

“I need to borrow them for a few hours,” Cas adds, pleading.

“No.” He dips his mop in the rolling bucket of water.

“No one will know.” Cas is ready to beg. Now he thinks he understands why Cole has this job. This guy is as personable as a rock.

“I’ll know.” Cole slaps the mop onto the floor.

“I’ll give you $50," Cas says hopefully.

This makes Cole stop and Cas grins. He looks Cas up and down, pausing at his bare feet. “That’s not good for you. You can get warts.”

“I know, but I check regularly and wash daily.” Cas takes a step closer, putting his hand in his pocket to get the bills. He brought a hundred, just in case.

“I don’t have keys for teachers’ offices or the main admin building,” Cole says still eyeing him up and down. He is broader and taller than Cas by about four to six inches.  _ Maybe there is a fuck in this for me after all. _ _ He could be my Thor... _

“I don’t need those.” Cas smiles more genuinely.

“I don’t care.” Cole grabs his own crotch. “How old are you?” 

“What?” Frowning, Cas didn’t understand why that mattered.

“You twelve?” asks Cole, his voice and actions more animated. “Kind of tall," he says with a frown. 

“I can be twelve. Does it matter?” 

“Twelve is a perfect age.” Cole looks him in the eye, brow furrowing. “You don’t look twelve.”

“I'm twelve.” Cas technically he is telling the truth, he is twelve years old, plus four.  _ Okay, not Thor. Cole needs to be locked up, the pervy pedophile. _

Cole drops his mop and grabs Cas' left arm. “I’ll give you the keys, but you be back in one hour.”

“You're hurting me.” Cas squirms in his grip. He makes a half-arsed attempt to pry off Cole’s hand. “What do you mean?” He makes his voice higher and adds confusion to his tone, selling his younger self. 

Cole pulls out his keys. “You take these and get them back in one hour. What is your name?”

“Steve,” says Cas. No way he is giving his real name.

“Steve, you get these back to me in one hour.” Cole grips his arm so tight Cas can feel the bruises forming. "Where's the money?"

“Here.” Cas hands over the bills in exchange for the keys and runs.

***

True to his word, Ash is back in his basement in forty minutes looking like he just struck gold. He hands Cas a package absently and dives into his new stash. Cas runs back to Cole to find him still on the fourth floor in one of the classrooms.

“Here,” says Cas, breathless.  _ I need to exercise more. _ “I kept my word.” He has his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“Good Steve.” Cole grabs his arm and pulls him over to the teacher's desk. “Scream all you want, no one will hear you up here.” 

“What?” Cas exaggerates his struggles, acting like he wants to get away, getting Cole more excited.  _ He's not Thor but he is big like Hemsworth. _

Cole pushes a smiling Cas to the desk and roughly pulls his pants down. Without any prep, Cole shoves something hard into Cas’ arsehole. Cas stifles a scream and wishes he had some kind of lube. As if reading his mind, Cole pulls whatever the hell that is out and it is replaced with something wet and bigger. Cas struggles and screams, giving Cole exactly what he wants. Unfortunately, Cole is thrusting into him with a brutal force that has Cas screaming for mercy, no acting necessary. Cas’ face is pressed into the desktop, his hips are banged into the hard edge of the desk, and his arsehole pounded with sadistic force. He has nothing for leverage to ease any of his pain. This is not what he imagined, this is all wrong!

_ Ash, I hope your fucking supplies were worth this! _

Not soon enough Cole grunts three times and holds Cas still for nearly a minute. He lets go, zips up his pants, and straightens clothes. Cas stumbles, pulling up his pants, wiping the tears from his eyes.  _ Damn that hurt! _

“You need to leave," says Cole dryly, back to his dull persona as he escorts a tear-streaked, limping Cas to the door to the stairs. "Students are not allowed up here after hours."

He is glad it’s Friday. Most of the kids are at the movies or other activities the teachers have set up for them since they can’t leave the campus. Cas limps agonizingly slow to his dorm and straight to the showers. Sure enough, he is bleeding, so he soaks his underwear and pants in the sink while he showers. He trembles so much he drops his soap three times. Cas ends up letting the hot water rain down on him curled up on the floor while he cries. He is sobbing burning tears and reliving long-forgotten memories.

***


	4. Meg, Ash, Crowley, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is hurting after his activities with Cole. Meg helps out with his contract. Crowley and Cas seal the deal. Cas and Dean meet.

Cas moves slower the next week. His arse hurts so bad and his anxiety attacks are back. Damn Ash and his fucking supplies. No way is he ever going anywhere near Cole again. He buys more weed from Ash and demands the coke, which Ash lied about having. Cas ends up with a bottle of Xanax and a promise. Ash does give him a discount on Oxycodone, which he gladly takes. It helps with the pain along with smoking joints. He fakes his persona throughout the school days and is overly giving at his appointments, trying to drown his thoughts that keep attacking.

By Thursday he is sitting in the attic glad his bi-weekly counseling sessions are over. He can only fake it for so long, though the Xanax and Gabapentin have helped a lot. He is on his third joint while reading the contract from Crowley with trembling hands when Meg arrives. It is not good and most of it he doesn't understand and it goes on for three pages. He drops the papers and scratches his head with both hands ruffling up his already messy hair. 

“Hey, you avoiding me?” Meg snaps as she walks in. The windows are catching a nice breeze today so the attic is almost pleasant. 

"No." Cas looks up at her, forcing a lazy smile, rubbing his forehead trying to ease his headache. Meg is always good at relieving his tension. He looks down at his dick coming to attention. “You make me hard.”

“No, I'm not because you're gay,” Meg says, undressing over by the old coat rack they found to hang their clothes. "You’re high."

“Yes and yes.” Cas laughs, falling back onto their makeshift bed. They gathered all the old blankets and discarded school uniforms to make an almost comfortable mattress. He strokes himself watching her sit next to him. “I’ll let you fuck me if you want.”

“What?” Meg looks shocked as she takes his blunt and inhales deep. 

Cas smiles at her, his need to forget is clouding his mind. “I have condoms and my dick is hard. I can make you feel good with it. I know what to do. Plus we can both smoke at the same time.”

“Damn it, Cas. Are you even lucid enough to know what you are saying?” Meg hands the blunt back.

Cas gives her the papers. “Crowley wants me to be his sex slave and I let Cole screw me for keys because Ash needed parts for his computer. It hurt a lot. Definitely not Hemsworth." He inhaled deeply, holding his breath to maximize the effect. He slowly let out the smoke. "I like you, Meg. I like you a lot. I am good at sex. I can stay hard forever. I can make you happy. I like you.”

Meg eyes him for a few moments. “No.”

Cas sits up still stroking himself. “Please? It'll be just like my tongue, only it's my dick.”

Meg considers for a few moments. "Did you forget the part where you are gay?"

"I had girlfriends before." Cas waves his hands around. "And I had a good teacher." He winces at the thought of Naomi."

"Shit, you're wasted."

“You fuck me, I won't you do anything you don't like, and read that.” Cas hands the blunt back to Meg. He unwraps a condom and rolls it on. He also gets a bottle of lube and slathers up.

“Damn you, Cas,” says Meg, getting up to straddle him. "We shouldn't do this." She lowers herself down with a sigh. “It will… Oh, fuck! This will ruin our friendship. There is no going back from this.”

"Why would we? This is great, I make you feel great.” Cas wraps his arms around her and thrusts up inside, enjoying her warmth and tightness. He holds onto her waist helping her as she moves up and down. He takes a drag when she puts the blunt to his lips.

“No, there is everything wrong with this.” Meg laughs as Cas rolls them over and blows smoke in her face. "Damn you feel good."

“Everything is right. I am doing what I am supposed to do.” Cas’ voice has gotten soft and dreamy. Naomi's instructions float through his head as he thrusts into her slowly, building up speed as she laughs and writhes beneath him. Despite his inebriated state, he is careful not to hurt her. "I can get hard on demand."

"Is that right Casanova?" Meg laughs.

They pass the joint back and forth until it burns their fingers and Meg comes with a throaty groan. Cas smiles at her and kisses her deeply. 

“I don’t want to fuck girls. I'm gay.” Cas thinks about Dean. He has been seeing him in his classes more and more. Even saw him in the garden a few times. “Is it good? My dick good fuck?” He becomes more inarticulate as he devolves into his high. “I keep it hard for a long time. I am a good boy, just like Nanny Naomi taught me, says I am a good lay, a great piece of ass. I won't come until you say. I'm a good boy.” 

"Whatever, junkie. Come already so we can go get food."

Cas comes shortly after. And collapses by Meg. His mind feels free and floaty. He wants to feel this forever. 

***

The next day is they meet in the attic after classes. Meg hands him the paperwork. Cas stretches knowing she likes his naked body. He sits up and scratches his head. One of the drugs he has taken makes his scalp tingle, and his arse doesn't hurt so bad. It hasn't bled in four days. 

"I wondered where these were." Cas drops them beside him on the mattress. 

"I took them to a friend to review. It's not that complicated but there are a few loopholes that you need to address. I circled them. You get them changed or you'll be pretty much exclusive to Crowley." Meg stretches out beside him. 

"Fuck that, I am exclusive to no one." Cas wants to get as high as yesterday. 

"Exclusive as in just him and not his henchboys. Basically, he says you come when called and do what he wants. You change those few clauses, and you're free to engage in whatever pursuits you fancy."

"So Crowley is trying to make me his personal sex slave." Cas takes a Xanax with the rest of his water.

"Yeah, but it's not legally binding because you are a minor." Meg rolls over on her elbow and starts to stroke his penis.

Cas smiles up at her. "You are the best Meg." He grabs a condom and rolls it on. 

Meg adds the lube. Soon she is riding him while they smoke a cigarette. They are out of weed. 

"We shouldn't do this. You are ruining me for anyone else." Meg puts the fag to Cas' lips.

Cas is holding her tits, rubbing the nipples. "What can I say, I am really good at this."

"Who's Naomi?" Meg takes a drag, watching him.

Cas blinks, his stomach cramping at the name, doesn't break their rhythm. "Old girlfriend. She taught me how to use this." He waggles his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue with an interesting curl. "And this." He thrusts up quickly. 

Meg laughs. "Thank you, Naomi." 

"And this." Cas flips them and thrusts into her fast and hard, slowing down to kiss down her neck. He forces memories from his brain by focusing all on Meg. She moans and squeaks. It's so cute. Cas nips at her nipples and kisses her deeply.

"If I become Crowley's boy toy we can't do this anymore." Cas grins at her.

"You fag, we shouldn't be doing it now." Meg stubs out the butt of the cigarette. 

"But it feels good," whines Cas, moving slightly different to make Meg squeal again. "I could fuck you all day."

"We need… food." Meg is panting now.

"Over… rated," says Cas, moaning himself.

"More… weed," she counters.

"That… we… do." 

Meg moans deeply, clutching at Cas' arms. He enjoys her orgasms, they are so lively. Cas comes a few moments later, faking the enjoyment because Naomi is too much in the forefront. He pulls off the condom and chucks it into the gutter. He lays back down and begins to feel the Xanax working. He wants to nap.

"You need to go to your Knitting." Meg pulls at his arm.

"Don't wanna move." 

"Fine, but don't forget, you have pussy eating appointments."

"Shit."

***

In the library on Saturday, Cas sits down with Crowley. He points out the parts Meg told him about and has Crowley read the rewording. The Brit is not happy with the changes.

"It's this or nothing. And since I don't care to be beaten to a pulp daily, I am willing to go into this deal with you." Cas leans back in his chair. "With the changes."

"You drive a hard bargain, Castiel," says Crowley, initiating the changes and dates them.

Cas picks up the pen and hesitates. "Who will know about this?"

"You and me, pet."

"Don't call me that. What about Frick and Frack?" Cas flicked his eyes at Al and Az loitering by the stacks of comic books.

"On a need to know basis. All they know is once this is signed, you are off-limits, Angel." Crowley smiles.

Cas ignores that name as he feels an oily shiver creep down his spine. He gives a nod, signs the paperwork, and slides it over.

"Care to seal the deal now?" Crowley turns in his seat. 

"Sure." Cas stands and walks around the library table. "Call off your dogs. I don't like an audience." He didn't care if people are watching, he just hates them two. 

Once they leave, Cas gets to his knees between Crowley's. He undoes the boy's pants and his stomach cramps.

Cas feels like he has fallen.

***

Out in the garden later, Cas pulls weeds, focusing on the nutgrass and crabgrass that are trying to choke out the beans and peppers. He wants to forget Crowley and his nasty dick. Crowley was clean, even gave him a copy of his medical tests, and wore a condom, but Cas still felt forced. Crowley did tell him he could stop at any time, which surprised Cas, but he brought him to completion and he looked satisfied. And Crowley did keep Cas' rules, no touching, kissing, or talking. Still, he disliked the short boy. 

He had pulled off his shirt, tie, shoes, and socks when he got out here. He hated they didn't have any casual wear. He misses his jeans and t-shirts but enjoys the sun on his skin. He always tans nicely. He would do this naked if he could get away with it.

Cas drags his bag over to the weed pile and dumps it. They should have a big bonfire, but there is a burn ban for their county. He grabs a bottle of water from the shed and goes to the oak tree behind the garden. He is surprised to see someone there who is not Meg.

He sits down a few feet from the blond boy and side-eyes him for a few moments before he recognizes Dean from their classes.

"Hello, Dean." Cas chuckles when he startles.

"How the fuck you know my name?" His face is angry. He sits up straight like he is ready to pounce.

Ignoring the implied threat, Cas shrugs. "I pay attention in class. We have Art, English, and Algebra together."

"Oh," says Dean, deflating with a nod. "Yeah, I think I remember you. Sorry, don't know yours."

"Cas, but the teachers call me Castiel." 

"Hey, Cas." Dean is looking at him now with calm features. “Why are you half-naked?” asks Dean, suspicious.

"I was weeding in the garden and I got hot. What are you doing out here?" Cas is not self-conscious about being half-dressed. Cas drinks from the reusable bottle wishing the water was cold. “I don’t normally see you out in the garden. Are you assigned?”

"Wanted to be alone and I noticed not many people come out here." Dean looks away to the fields behind the school. “Not here, got automotive and music.”

"Yeah," says Cas, pulling out a cigarette. "I found it my first week. I like the shade after pulling weeds." He lights the fag and takes a deep drag. He has got to get with Ash for more weed and Xanax. “I have music too. Trying violin and piano. Haven’t seen you around.”

“Guitar with Mr. Blevins. He doesn’t like to be with others. Whatever, I am learning that shit because they make me.” Dean huffs.

Cas points with the cigarette in his fingers towards the back where Dean was looking. "There's a pond out past those trees by the fence. They say we can fish it. There are poles in the garden shed."

"Can I bum one?" As hoped, Dean asks for a cigarette. 

Cas eyes him for a moment. Nothing ventured… 

"I'll give you one if you let me blow you." He could have just asked if he was gay, but what would be the fun in that.

Dean, as predicted, is shocked and leans away from him. "Whoa dude, we just met."

Cas shrugs. "Yes. Here." He hands Dean his fag. 

Dean takes it, breathes in a long drag like a dying man needing water, and hands it back. “I’m not gay.”

Cas takes a puff and hands it back as Dean looks at him oddly.

"I don't care," says Cas with a shrug, "I like sucking dick." Cas hands him the rest of the fag. 

“You ask this of every dude you meet?” Dean looks him up and down.

"Only the hot ones." Cas winks at him licking his lips. Dean is definitely considering it.

Dean sticks the cigarette in his mouth and unbuckles his pants. "Just a blow job, nothing else?"

"Yep, nothing else," says Cas, getting up from his seat. "Sitting, standing, or laying." His mouth is watering in anticipation. 

"Standing if no one can see." Dean stands and looks back towards the school. 

Cas looks as well. "With the corn up we are secluded." He moves around until he is kneeling in front of Dean. 

Dean holds onto the zipper. “You going to blab this to anyone?” His eyes are flinty.

“Have you heard anything about me?" With a shake of his head, Cas says, "Yeah, didn’t think so. I don’t suck and tell.”

"Alright," says Dean, unzipping his pants, "but stop when I say."

"Always." Cas nods and pulls down Dean's pants and underwear to mid-thigh. His erection is impressive and circumcised. Cas grins and begins by licking without touch to find out how sensitive Dean is. He looks up at Dean to see him puffing away and looking towards the garden. Keeping watch. Cas grasps his dick gently, wishing he had washed his weed stained hands and licks the entire length. He hears a gasp and breathing speeding up. Dean smells great, a male muskiness and sweat with hints of oil and grease. Cas takes his time licking all over before he takes in the head. He was more mechanical with Crowley and insisted on a condom. With Dean, he wants to take his time and taste everything.

Cas watches Dean. He has a cute oral sex face. He pouts his lips and flutters his eyes. Carefully Cas sucks, running his tongue around the ridge. That gets a bigger reaction. Dean tosses the fag and grabs his hair in both hands. Cas closes his eyes, as much as he would like to watch, he can't help himself getting into the act. He loves listening as groans escape Dean. As Cas slides down the shaft Dean lightly thrusts in. He starts to stroke the base while inching more into his mouth. He can deep throat, he just hasn't done it in a long time. He needs to practice. When he gets as much in as he can, Cas begins his slow in and out.

Dean has a hold of his head with one hand and places his other by his dick. Cas wonders about that but ignores it for now. He is salivating and sucking, twisting and stroking. Dean moans softly, grunting when Cas goes down deeper. He gags but does not stop. He reaches his limit and he has to use both hands. He sees now that Dean is pressing against himself by the base, so Cas puts his other hand on the other side. This gets Dean moving. 

Cas feels incredible. Dean is moving just enough and he is a nice big size to fill Cas’ mouth. Cas’ dick is rock hard and wanting attention. Normally he would rub himself, but that is to pretend to be interested. Now he wants to come just sucking Dean. He looks up again to see Dean looking at him. Cas cannot tear his eyes away from those green eyes. He normally doesn't watch or even like to look, but something is different. He feels it, Dean's penis swells and he is grunting more. Dean grips Cas' hair painfully, his eyes intensely looking into Cas', and thrusts into Cas' mouth as much as he can. Only then does Dean close his eyes. Cas continues to watch while Dean's hot cum hits the back of his throat and he swallows. Cas always swallows, he is a good boy.

Cas lightly sucks the now overstimulated dick until Dean is pulling Cas' head away. He stays against the tree and lets Cas help him put himself away, redo his pants, and sit.

"Damn it... fuck. That… was... incredible." Dean gasps for air. He looks at Cas still kneeling in front of him. "I want to say… it's because it… has been a long… time. But… fuck."

Cas laughs and pulls out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. He sticks it in his mouth and lights it with his lighter. Meg bought him a Zippo with a unicorn on it. He laughed when she called him a mythical creature. After a couple of puffs, he puts fag to Dean's lips, who accepts it.

"I shouldn't feel this way," Dean says between drags, "having a dude suck my dick."

"A mouth is a mouth, no matter the gender." Cas moves uncomfortably over to sit in his original spot. Unfortunately, he was unable to come. "You taste great, by the way. I'd suck you again if you wanted. No strings."

"Why? I'm not gay. I just want to do my time and get out of here." Dean sounds angry.

"You sound like me, but I like having a good time. To tell you the truth, I normally charge. Hard to make money and get things when they won't let you leave the compound, I mean 'campus.' " Cas rubbing his painfully hard erection through his pants.

"Charge? Like a hooker?" Dean sounds surprised, which doesn't surprise Cas.

Cas laughs. "Yep, like a common whore. I like going down on a willing participant." He leans over and whispers, "I'll tell you a secret when I do girls I charge them more."

Dean laughs, making Cas grin. He can't ignore himself any longer. 

"No offense, Dean, but I got to take care of myself. I'll see you around." Cas is already undoing his pants, not waiting for an answer. He sighs as he begins to stroke himself imagining Dean's hand on him. He wishes Meg were here with a joint. He works himself for a few strokes and shoots it towards the garden. He startles at a voice.

"That was impressive."

Cas looks over to see Dean still sitting there, his head laid back on the tree.

"That was not part of the deal. You didn't have to stay." Cas wipes off the dribbles and licks his hand since Dean is not watching.

"I wasn't going to, but I can't get my legs to work yet, so…" Dean shrugs and smiles at Cas. "I tried to ignore you, but you sound like a porno."

Cas laughs hard and Dean joins in.

"Where are your clothes? I didn't think they allowed boys to go around without shirts." Dean sounds content.

"Up at the garden shed. As I said, I get too damn hot in the sun. If they would just give us some casual clothes, you know like t-shirts and shorts, but no, these stupid uniforms all the fucking time. And I heard we don't even get short sleeves for summer." Cas pulls out a cigarette and lights it. "I only get away with it because there are no teachers around. I'd be given detention for trying to subvert and or tempt the female population." Cas says, laying his head back. "I just want to tempt the male population."

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, but where do you get your cigarettes? I have been dying for one since I got here." He takes a long drag.

"I blow a girl for them." Cas laughs again at Dean's surprised expression. "Lots of oral going on 'round here." 

"Seriously?" His eyes are wide.

Cas digs in his pocket and hands Dean the rest of his pack. "Here, take these. She owes me for yesterday."

"Thanks, man. You got any matches?"

"Nope, you're gonna have to let me blow you again."

"Give me a few minutes. You drained me dry." Dean chuckles.

Cas laughs again, handing him a book of matches. "You can owe me." He winks at him as he gets up to leave. "Later, Dean."

***


End file.
